RP:Hammer Fall
Hammer Fall is a role play set in the frontiers of ex-Covenant space, telling tales of warring Clans, competing warlords, cut throat mercenaries and everybody caught in-between. Hammer Fall Character Creation.png|Character and Faction builder|link=RP:Hammer Fall/Creation|linktext=Before a warrior departs for battle, he looks inward upon himself to discover the truth. Hammer Fall Factions.png|Factions|link=RP:Hammer Fall/Factions|linktext=A single warrior can seize a tract of land, but it takes an entire Clan to seize a planet. Hammer Fall Frontier.png|The Frontier|link=RP:Hammer Fall/Frontier|linktext=A vast unexplored tract of space, ripe for plunder! Hammer Fall Characters.png|Roleplay|link=RP:Hammer Fall/Episodes|linktext=Only the greatest of warriors can seize their destiny out in the frontier! Premise The roleplay will mix elements of text and stat based roleplaying, where the players must form clans, forge alliances, broker deals and combat one another for the vast riches of the frontier. While I highly encourage players to make multiple characters, and spread them across multiple factions, as well as join factions headed by other players, you'll also get the chance to recruit non-player characters, work with them, or join their clan for glory. Setting Hammer Fall is set in the largely unexplored and vast expanses of the Frontier sectors. Few worlds out here have been colonised, and there are vast opportunities for plunder and exploitation. The Frontier is positioned precariously between the UEG, Sangheili space, and Kig-Yar dominions, right in the path of their expansion. Bordering this region is the Demilitarised Zone, a buffer state between the former Covenant and the UEG, and features a dozen independent colonies, most of which have little to no military presence, and can provide ample opportunity for raiding, for the brave, trade opportunities for the savvy and allies for the diplomatic. All the factions will be forced to fight for resources, wealth, new living space and slaves, all of which are vital to their expansion and dominance. The RP is set in 2575, amid political strife rocking other factions. The Sangheili civil war has calmed down, with limited fighting on the borders and the UNSC has reigned in rebellious worlds, leading to many refugees fleeing to the DMZ, hoping for peace. The roleplay is 'technically' set in the Necros-era, with examples of technology, history and culture, but for all intents and purposes, is open to all users, and characters of all universes. The Covenant Remnant has begun to rebuild it's strength, forging alliances in the Frontier, while the Storm Covenant's strength has dwindled, but not their willingness to fight. Factions There are a multitude of factions vying for dominance in the Frontier region. These factions include numerous Jiralhanae Clans and Tribes, Kig-Yar raiders, pirates and traders, Sangheili Keeps, as well as criminals, bounty hunters and mercenaries from all factions. Jiralhanae The Jiralhanae are ruled by the Alliance, a rough alliance of central Tribes, owing their allegiance to the High Chieftains Gaius and Marius. The internal peace is kept by appeasing these alliances, with trading pacts, inter-tribe marriages and occasionally a strong leader decimating his opponents. The Alliance is served by a central military, controlled directly by the High Chieftains but still has hundreds of Clans, all trained and armed like military forces of their own. However, despite allegiance to the High Chieftains, Clans hold no fealty to each other and fight amongst themselves frequently resources, worlds, money, bounty and slaves. Territories are ever shifting, and allegiances are brokered and broken everyday, in the effort to gain power and favour. The frontiers are a free for all, where the influence of the High Chieftains is weak and opportunity is great, allowing many clans to operate out here unimpeded. Jiralhanae come out here for new lands to conquer, privacy from the prying eyes of the High Chieftains, wealth, to sell their services, to escape from their foes, or to plot in privacy. Jiralhanae have splintered from the Covenant hegemony wholesale, and while they still use their technology, they no longer use their methodology or culture. The Alliance is splintered into Clans, which are akin to City-States, small nations unto themselves, that settle or wander the cosmos and Tribes, which are allegiances of 3 or more Clans, comparable to a small nation. Jiralhanae culture has splintered too, with many returning to the old religion and old ways, with some clans leaving their armour behind and taking to the field as their ancestors once did, with only a helmet and their rifle while others form regimented, disciplined armies with uniforms and body armour. They've also began to adopt many of their own technologies for replacing more delicate and rarefied Covenant technology. The Jiralhanae have been quietly taking slaves since they increased in power, in the late thirties at first enslaving other Jiralhanae, then expanding to Humans on conquered colonies, then with the schism and post war, Sangheili, Kig-Yar, Unggoy and Huragok, with the Kig-Yar factions and criminal cartels always willing to trade after the war. Most other factions barely tolerate it, but the problem is so deeply engrained in Jiralhanae culture that it is almost impossible to to tackle directly, and the scale and nature of the practice varies to widely across the clans that the High Chieftains themselves can barely regulate it. Some clans, such as the Tyraxus, offer incentives to well performing slaves and give them manumission after a length of time working for them, while others such as the Ilekrus Clan contain, work and breed them like cattle, maintaining a strict under-set of slaves, occasionally reinforced with new purchases. Out of anybody to be captured by in the Frontier, Jiralhanae rank amongst the worst. Jiralhanae slaves are stripped, fitted with a collar, sometimes with ankle and wrist restraints, and rarely leather harnesses for added decoration, and work under the threat of a lashing. They are usually deployed to mass work on simple jobs, though more skilled slaves are deployed to work elsewhere, with other 'special' tasks existing. Most slaves are owned by the clan as an entity, with a few personal slaves. In times of war, many clans mobilise their slaves into combat units, that fit surprisingly well into current hierarchy, functioning akin to Unggoy and Kig-Yar client races during the Covenant, being sent into battle with little to no armour, light weapons and a specialised function in mind. The majority of slaves are produced from criminals and gangs inside the Alliance, selling out vulnerable individuals, usually as slaves. Some Clans also actively commit slave raiding missions against independent colonies. Other slaves are purchased from the Kig-Yar factions. Sangheili The Sangheili have had a difficult few years following end of the Great War. Left with a powerful military, but no infrastructure of any kind, they invariably turned on each other. Years of civil war have eventually calmed down, with the Sangheili forming a powerful Republic, headed by many of the great heroes of the war. While the infrastructure of the Republic is under construction, many Keeps have moved to the Frontier for many reasons, such as lands ravaged by war, fleeing their enemies, seeking a new start or simply looking for lucrative business opportunities. Keeps are groups of Sangheili, centred around a large noble family, their allies, retainers, warriors and serfs, who are both a political and military element. The Armed forces of the keep are Legions trained and armed by the Keep, but answer to the Republic and heed the call of duty in times of war. Until then, they serve their Keep. The Sangheili have left behind the Covenant entirely, abandoning any pretence of following the Great Journey. Many Ex-Covenant factions, such as the Servants of Abiding Truth, Governors of Contrition and Storm Covenant are regarded as dangerous extremists and often resented by the average Sangheili, though there are the few that still follow them and for the most part, the doctrines of faith and military resemble pre-San 'Shyuum Sangheili republic. Most still use weapons, vehicles and armour associated with their tenure as the guardians of the Great Journey, but many have now begun to innovate new weapons, vehicles and tactics for war. For millennia, the Sangheili have used a system of Serfdom on lands owned by the Kaidon. While the Kaidon, his family, the ranked warriors in his employ, their families, skilled workers such as shipwrights, artisans, merchants and gunsmiths and the allied families who serve under him are counted as 'freemen'. The people who work the land, the unskilled labour and the day to day running of the Keep. Serfs have an contract of indentured servitude with the Kaidon, living and working on his lands and property, in exchange for shelter, food and an allowance. Serfs have surprisingly many rights compared to actual slaves utilised by other factions, such as the ability to vote in Republic elections and the ability to enlist in a military unit, possibly even rising out of the ranks of serfdom. These contracts are usually highly flexible in terms of length of time served, but are usually strict in regards to social interaction, freedom of movement and uniform. While regarded as a vital element of any Keep, those of higher standing view them as beneath them, socially, though opinions can vary from Keep to Keep, some being more more accepting and some being harsher. The uniform of a serf usually consists of a Hakasma garment, which has a rigid belt and a long loincloth down the front that usually displays the Kaidon's crest, however, this differs from job to job and Keep to Keep, some Keeps having greater degrees of freedom with clothing, having more complex items of clothing, while other keeps have less, or even none. Serfs have historically been Sangheili only, even other Covenant client races disallowed from it, though some captive San 'Shyuum were made into Serfs during the San 'Shyuum-Sangheili war, as is typical of captive non-combatants in Sangheili history. Recently however, some Keeps have been accepting other races, mostly humans, as serfs. Refugees, mostly from DMZ worlds affected by war, raids and criminal activity, have fled to Sangheili territory, with various levels of acceptance. It can be difficult to come to an alien culture, write a contract agreeing to indentured servitude, but when the only other option is to live in a area where you're likely to be robbed, shot or enslaved by any number of threats, it can be somewhat agreeable. Alien serfs have less rights than Sangheili serfs, with no vote and no ability to join the military. Another source of serfs is the Protectorates. While technically self governing democracies, the Protectorates, made up of Ex-Covenant races including Unggoy, Lekgolo, Huragok and Kig-Yar, provide manpower and military forces to the Republic as part of their agreement. Those Keeps closely allied to the Republic sometimes see serf reinforcements and military units from these protectorates to bolster their ranks and increase their flexibility. Out in the Frontier, which is considered to be in the Sangheili sphere of influence, its not unheard of for the Sangheili to annex a world that has independent colonies, usually Human or Kig-Yar and forcibly turn them into a protectorate. This usually results in lightening fast strikes, long term occupations and a total eradication of non-sangheili culture. The rest is a colony of second-class citizens, who usually end up working as Serfs, but can also enlist in a locally raised militia that fill many roles associated with ex-client races. The last method of slavery conducted by the Sangheili is the 'Honour Bond'. Considered sacrosanct, it is a contractual agreement between two individuals where one will swear to be their willing slave for a period of time, usually out of payment of a honour debt, though some may do it for hundreds of different reasons and money may be involved. The role the Honour Bound plays varies from personal servant, guardian or even pet. Honour Bound usually have to follow a strict etiquette system, must wear a collar as a symbol of their role and usually wear no clothes (Though this may be remitted for unusual weather conditions or for special occasions. Kig-Yar Following the end of the war, the Kig-Yar returned to their home sectors with the ships and weapons they kept with them, forming clans. These clans have a rough allegiance to one another, with constantly shifting territory and treaties. Ruled over by several large powerful clans, thousands of smaller clans are spread out throughout the rest of Kig-Yar space, defined at the end of the war. The central government's military is made up of clan forces, and usually obey their clan heads. Out in the frontier, many clans operate independently of the government, fighting each other, the Jiralhanae and the Sangheili. These raider clans raid for supplies, materials and slaves, with the economy of the entire region being built on slave trade, buying and selling them between clans and to the Jiralhanae. The Kig-Yar have little need for a religion, finding it a deceptive means to tax people, that most are too smart to fall for. As such, much of the old religion has be cast out, replaced with their true god, money. They still use weapons and vehicles of the Covenant, but have a small number of indigenous weapons, vehicles and warships, usually simple, crude, but effective designs. The Kig-Yar value slaves for their value and their uses. Being slightly weaker than humans, they value slaves for their ability to perform long hours of back breaking labour that they themselves find difficult. Slaves with unique or rare skill sets are also valued highly, being bought up quickly and put into service as soon as possible. Other slaves are used by high ranking clan members for display purposes, keeping the most prestigious and beautiful slaves (As judged by the standards of the slave's race) to themselves, as displays of power. Slaves are usually fitted with a simplistic shock collar and other restraints, and those intended for service are branded to show ownership. Slaves are usually outfitted with traditional clothing, such as the Kramat, consisting of a rectangular piece of rough cloth, with a diamond shape gap in the middle, worn by slaves like a poncho, covering the front and back but exposing the sides, which is then secured by anything from a belt to a piece of rope, the other item is the Kradat, which was typically worn by defeated enemies, consisting of a small strip of material worn across the waist, secured by a belt so it hangs down the front of the body, usually from just below the navel to midway down the thighs. Those bought for their appearance or frequently resist are usually kept unclothed. The rank and file pirate rarely owns a slave, with most usually being owned by the captains and the clan leader. While a large number of slaves are 'domestic' produce, made from enslaving prisoners, orphans, those in debt or using criminal gangs to kidnap them, many clans also collect 'foreign' produce, raiding Jiralhanae and Sangheili colonies from time to time, but most commonly attacking human colonies in the neutral sectors, treating them as a non-renewable resource, taking what they need then returning a few years later to continue operations. The majority of those captured are usually sold on for a profit, either to Traders, other Clans, or onto the Jiralhanae. Human In the years following the war, humanity has flourished and expanded, advancing in territory and technology. The UNSC has minimal involvement in the frontier, most of which are neutral colonies founded by refugees or rebels, or corporation funded ventures. Bootstrap colonies have expanded far beyond the influence of the United Earth Government, and dare to encroach on the colonies of other factions. This has largely resulted in them being considered prey by other factions, but this is not to say every human faction in the Frontier is vulnerable. Elite mercenaries, hardened corporate holdings, rogue forces, insurrectionist cells, sly smugglers and criminal syndicates call this foreboding region home, often trading weapons, materials, information, or people with other factions. The UNSC is not totally disinterested in the region, and quite regularly send small military patrols into the region to investigate and remind the locals who exactly is in charge. ONI more often than not uses numerous proxy agents to maintain a degree of power in the region and is not above sending in a single Spartan team, or an entire Spartan regiment, to quell trouble in the region. The gear used in human space can very immensely, including potent, advanced military hardware, fresh off the line from Misriah, battle tested gear that survived the Insurrection or Covenant War, or purchased Covenant technology, used to great effect. The technology used is often irreplaceable through normal channels. Characters The Frontier attracts all kinds of characters. Warriors coming with their Tribes, mercenaries seeking to sell their skills, raiders looking for vulnerable people to rob, and everything in between. The Frontier The Frontier is vast, wild and for the most part, unmapped. Token surveys and exploration reveals exceedingly high levels of natural resources, and worlds capable of sustaining an abundance of life. The entire area is in the sphere of influence for the Jiralhanae, and presents a important cross roads. It backs onto the Demilitarised Zone, a large expanse of space, filled with neutral colonies. This space acts as a buffer between the still recovering United Earth Government, and the former Covenant races, including the now stabilised Sangheili, the expanding Kig-Yar and of course the Jiralhanae. Also lurking nearby is the Covenant Remnant, biding their time, and gathering their strength. The DMZ provides ample cover to mercenaries, raiders, organized crime and smugglers, making it a hot bed of illegal trade and business. Character and Faction creation Before you start rampaging your way through your foes, you better find or make a faction to hide in, and you better make a character to fight your battles! Sign Up * * Discussion Category:RP Category:Ajax 013